


Winter Night

by Minilolli



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: :D, Fluff, M/M, bruce definitely doesn't know everything about his kid or anything idk what you're talking about, i don't think there's any big warnings I need to give, this has no plot tbh they just want to spend time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilolli/pseuds/Minilolli
Summary: It's a cold night in Gotham and there's not a crime to be committed. And while sitting on a ledge, waiting for some criminal to decide to come out into the cold, he finds he instead would prefer Tim's company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was my jaytim secret santa for @assclass-more-like-assholeclass! I posted this late as A03 wasn't working for me for awhile and I just gave up and went to sleep so that's a thing but here it is! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Anyway, I struggled with this just a little as I honestly didn't know where to start it or how. But S/O to Snarkyspeaks for reading this and giving me ideas.

“Aren’t you cold?” Tim’s voice rang out. Normally, it wouldn’t startle Jason. The ledge he perches on has full view of the area around him and he would always spot Tim’s small frame coming closer. But Jason’s been staring out into the city wide lights and his mind lost in the sea of white snow that’s built up to three inches now. 

“No, the Robin suit keeps me warm and the cape’s thick enough.” Jason replies. He scoots over for Tim to take a seat next to him. Tim carefully sits down without slipping and spilling any of the drinks he brought with him. His bag still slung over his shoulder but it’s soon set aside.

“Lucky, it’s one of Gotham’s coldest winters tonight.” He’s shivering. Jason finds the tip of Tim’s nose to be red and adorable. Even when it is Gotham’s coldest nights he still isn’t wearing a scarf. Tim holds out a cup for Jason to take.

“Thanks Timmy.” Jason scoots closer to him. With him closer he can smell the mixture of chocolate and coffee from the cups Tim brought. Of course he’d buy coffee. That shouldn’t be a surprise for Jason. “It’s a quiet night. Not much happening.” 

“It’s freezing. I wouldn’t rob a bank either in this kind of weather.” 

“Really?” Jason leans in closer and drapes an arm over Tim. “You wouldn’t rob a bank? Even if I added in a promise of handcuffs?” 

Tim hums in reply, his hand snaking over Jason’s knee. “I hope you like being handcuffed to doors and left behind.” 

Jason scrunches up his face in return. “Oh man, that’s something Catwoman would say to Bruce.” 

Tim’s laugh is loud but also soft. It’s not deep like Jason’s own voice but not high pitched like the women in the parties Bruce makes him go to. It’s perfect, light and happy, pure, just like how Jason loves it. It echoes in Jason’s chest and makes his heart seem to swell. 

Jason wonders if this is how Bruce feels with some of his girlfriends, sometimes. 

His arm is still slung around Tim when Tim gives off another shiver. The night just got colder and Jason can feel the wind start and whip at his face. Tim’s ears are now a darker pink and he holds the coffee cup closer to himself. 

“It’s too cold for you to be out.” Tim complains. 

“Is it? Are you cold?” 

“Of course.” There’s a pout on his lips now.

Jason doesn’t mind it though. Even if there’s a deep voice in the back of his mind saying “He’s distracting you, Jason.” 

“Let me warm those lips up for you then, little bird.” Jason closes in to give Tim a kiss. He tastes like coffee but there’s a slight hint of peppermint mixed in. He doesn’t remember how long they stayed kissing for but it feels too short. 

“Did you do your chemistry homework?” Tim asks just moments after they stop. 

“Oh fuck, the finals tomorrow isn’t it?” Jason practically drapes himself over Tim’s lap. “Mr. Stanley is shit for giving us a test before the break.”

“It’s not a hard test, we studied for it together.” 

“Says the one who’s in advance chemistry.” Jason looks up at Tim whose face is lit by the city lights. His hair long and barely brushed. Who let Tim take care of himself? “Don’t let Bruce know I haven’t done my homework yet.” 

“He probably heard us and is on his way to march you home. Right now.” Tim whispers to him. He scrunches up his neck and puts on a stern face. He begins to imitate Bruce’s deep voice. “Go home Jason, you were told to not go out unless your homework was finished.”

Jason doesn’t hold back when he grabs Tim’s face to shush him. His laugh at Jason’s hushes are shrill and fill the empty air with light that Jason swears belongs in Gotham. In every city. If Jason could, he would record that laugh and smile and play it every day. He doesn’t though, he has the real one right in front of him. 

“Okay! Okay, I’ll stop. But that means you aren’t allowed to kiss me until it’s done.” 

“Just for chemistry?” Jason gasps. He holds his hands to his heart. “How am I going to live without your sweet lips?” 

“Like you usually do?” 

“What if...I stole them from you?” Jason suggests. Tim’s eyes widen in surprise and he quickly moves his hand towards his mouth. 

“No way. Not going to let you. You need to do your homework first.” 

“God, you sound just like Bruce.” 

“Good.” 

He rolls his eyes and gets off of Tim. His face still red from the cold and their drinks now cold. Jason barely took a sip of his. 

“Ugh.” Jason sprawls himself over the snow. “How am I going to survive without Tim’s kisses?” He turns his body to the side to wallow more. “I can’t go back after tasting forbidden fruit?” 

“Shut up.” 

“But Timbo!” He whines. 

“But Jason!” Tim mocks back. “Just do your homework!” 

“Unrealistic expectation.” 

Tim shrugs his shoulder. There is nothing that’ll make him budge. Jason gives up on his attempt to redeem kisses and shuffles back to Tim’s side. The clouds above had a soft golden glow to them given by the city lights. Jason likes it. It gives Gotham a different color than what he usually sees. If anything, it reminds him that Christmas break is soon and he’s halfway done with his senior year. 

“It’s getting late.” Tim begins to get up. He picks up his bag but stops. Jason watches as Tim’s face brighten and quickly shoved into his backpack to dig for something. “I have something for you.” Before Jason could react Tim quickly holds out a colorful box. It’s green but there’s red shaped batman patterns on it. On top sat a shiny red bow and a tag stuck out of it. 

To: Jason 

From: Tim 

“You got me a present?” Jason’s hands shot out to grab ahold of the box. It fit in his hand and was light to carry. “What’s inside of it?” 

“You’re not allowed to open it until Christmas.” Tim kisses Jason. Its quick, chaste and unsatisfactory but Tim’s already scurrying away. Jason catches the smile that’s on his lips and he grips the present a little tighter. 

“See you tomorrow!” Jason yells at him. There’s a wave and Tim’s already descending down the stairs. 

Jason got two minutes to himself. He stands in the cold just holding the present to himself. And, if Bruce got any say in the matter he didn’t say a thing and let Jason thumb over the present in silent before calling him in for one last round of the city before going in for the night. 

Bruce doesn’t say a thing about the blush on his cheek or the present, bright and colorful, held tightly to his belt. Not a single word when it appears under the tree and sits with the rest of the presents. But Jason shouldn’t be surprised when he finds a chemistry book open on his bed. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me [Space-Girlfriends](http://space-girlfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
